


The Routines

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [90]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: What's Briar Rose and Eames's bed time routine?





	The Routines

Arthur looked up from his book and saw what time it was. He sighed a bit and then said,

“Bedtime.”

Edward looked away from the TV and Briar Rose looked up from her coloring. Neither really fought on bedtime, sometimes they asked for a few minutes or maybe enough time to finish watching a movie and the time was given, but when nothing was on or they were bored and/or tired, they went easily. That night was one of the easy times so Edward got to his feet and shut off the TV and Briar Rose got up quickly and ran to Eames.

“Come on dadda!”

Eames smiled, taking his little girl’s hand and going upstairs with her. Since she was old enough to have a bedtime routine, Eames had always been the one to be in charge of it. Arthur had his own routine with Edward that had been theirs, with the exception of the short phase that Edward only wanted Eames when Arthur was pregnant. But once Briar Rose got her routine going, Eames took care of her.

After a quick bath with lavender bubble bath, she was dried off and then changed into her nightgown or pajamas, depending on her mood and then Eames sat down with her to comb her hair out. He didn’t like for her to sleep with it wet so he usually braided it back for her or did a simple upwards twist. Once she was ready for bed, she climbed in and got comfortable as Eames minded Caramel as he asked,

“What do you want to hear tonight, my flower?”

“ _You Must Wear a Hat_!”

Eames laughed and went to the bookshelf where his little girl had a vast collection of books that she often read on her own but had a select few that were reserved for Eames to read to her. She often loved the way her father pronounced things, how he said some words because of his English accent so she wanted him to read certain books.  _You Must Wear a Hat_  was up there on that list so Eames found it on the top shelf and removed it before going back to his daughter’s bed. He sat down, Briar Rose moving over a little as she smiled and looked up at her father. He opened the book and began to read, going through the motions, changing the softness or firmness of his voice, sometimes gesturing with his hand to make a point and Briar Rose would laugh and smile as she listened.

When Eames was finished, he got up to place the book back on the shelf, seeing Briar Rose with heavy eyes and he sat beside her again and said,

“Okay, time to sleep my flower.”

She yawned and nodded.

“I love you, dadda.”

“I love you too. But I love you this much.”

He held his hands apart about a foot and Briar Rose smiled and said,

“I love you this much.”

She held her hands out further and Eames grinned.

“I love you  _this_  much.”

He opened his hands apart further and Briar Rose said,

“I love you this much!”

Her arms opened completely and Eames laughed.

“I love you that much too. Good night, my flower.”

He leaned down, kissing her forehead, hugging her as he felt her little hands on his shoulders. When he moved back, he swept her hair away and then stood up, petting Caramel.

“Your dad will be here to say goodnight to you too.”

She nodded, rubbing her eyes a little and Eames went to door and stepped out, seeing Arthur leaning on the wall, waiting for his turn. They smiled at each other and Eames stepped aside so Arthur could go in. In the meantime, Eames went to say goodnight to his son and then met with Arthur again in Phillip’s room. He was still too little to have a regular routine, he usually went to bed whenever he was tired enough to sleep and whoever was holding him, put him down for the night. But they usually met over his crib after putting their older children to bed.

By the time Arthur got to Phillip’s room, Eames was there already, looking down at their youngest, sound asleep, cradling his stuffed peacock close to his mouth as always. Eames reached down, rubbing his tummy gently as he softly spoke to Arthur.

“How was Edward?”

“Good. He was tired so after we talked, he was practically asleep. How about Briar Rose?”

“I read her, her favorite story and she was knackered afterwards.”

“Which one?  _You Must Wear a Hat_?”

Eames laughed softly.

“Yeah.”

Arthur chuckled.

“What are we going to do when this one gets old enough to have a routine?”

“Well by then Edward will be too big for a bedtime routine. So we can share him. I’ll give him a bath, you read the story.”

Eames smiled.

“Deal.”

He leaned over and kissed Arthur’s cheek as if sealing the deal. Arthur laughed softly and took Eames’ hand.


End file.
